Cuts
As is tradition from a one-time occurrence in the series, when a new Super Smash Bros. game is made, characters are (usually) cut. In the jump from Melee to Brawl, five characters were cut - Dr. Mario, Pichu, Young Link, Roy, and Mewtwo. Now, NO ONE IS BEING CUT!!!! It must be noted that Sakurai said cuts were unlikely and would only happen in the event of time constraints, which do not appear to be a problem like they were for Brawl. Characters That GameFAQs Wants Cut Sheik Sheik's just a one-off transformation nobody cares about anyway. Now that she's a separate slot there's absolutely no reason for her him them it not Zelda Sheik to return. = should be cut and replaced by Ghirahim or Demise, as opposed to the two of them coexisting. Toon Link Toon Link was the most popular character to be cut before his reveal, as he was the cloniest clone of Brawl - he was the Pichu to Link's Pikachu. Even with his reveal, he should still be cut. Zero Suit Samus Zero Suit Samus needs to be cut because she's just another form of Samus and transformations are bad. Wii Fit Trainer She's a waste of a slot and needs to go. Lucario Now we're never getting Mewtwo back. Greninja Mewtwo is gone. Plus he hasn't shown up in a Pokémon movie yet so he has no right to be playable compared to Lucario and Mewtwo. Mii Fighters Keep that garbage that's an important part of Nintendo out of my Smash! It's supposed to have Nintendo All Stars, not important Nintendo characters! Also, three movesets, but that's a legitimate gripe, which we don't use here. Palutena Even though she was one of the most requested characters, she's an insignificant character and a clear sign of bias and should be cut at once. Robin Because if Robin's in we clearly can't have Isaac and Shulk! Plus Chrom deserved the spot more! Lucina Even though she took pretty much no effort, keep that clone garbage out of my Smash! Dark Pit Because he kept Ridley from getting in! Duck Hunt Because it's some insignificant retro character that no one cares about, never mind being more iconic than the Ice Climbers and Pit. Mewtwo If you have to pay for Mewtwo, then Mewtwo may as well stay cut. Lucas How could anyone possibly want Lucas over Wolf? Roy Why would anyone want Roy back? he's not even popular in his own series! Also we can't have two Roys coexisting (yes, people have actually used this logic). CloudCloud Because he has nearly nothing to do with Nintendo. Corrin To be fair, Corrin was a legitimately bad choice, but according to GameFAQs Corrin should be cut more on the sole virtue of being a Fire Emblem character than being an advertisement instead of a ballot character. To be fair, even Sakurai thought that there would be too many Fire Emblem characters with Corrin. Bayonetta Because Sakurai clearly rigged the ballot. Characters That Are Cut, According to GameFAQs Jigglypuff As Jigglypuff is no longer relevant and Pokémon doesn't need more than five characters with Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard, Greninja, and Mewtwo. Jigglypuff is cut. Squirtle and Ivysaur Despite Sakurai not once implying Squirtle and Ivysaur were gone, saying cuts would only be for time and nothing else and keeping Toon Link in while these two have unique movesets, people only care about Charizard and no one played as Squirtle and Ivysaur anyway, plus Olimar and Zero Suit Samus losing their tethers means Ivysaur is cut because it can't get a new attack. Squirtle as well. Ice Climbers The Ice Climbers are from a game 20 years old so no one knows who they are and Sakurai said he's having trouble with them even though Rosalina was announced and even though Sakurai said he wouldn't let the 3DS version hold the Wii U version back, so they're gone. R.O.B. No one likes him and his Final Smash is horrible, so he's gone. Ike Ike's going to be replaced by Chrom just like Roy was replaced by Ike, so he's gone. Falco Falco is a clone, so he's gone. Wolf Wolf barely shares any attacks with Fox, but because they're clones to filthy casuals, he's gone. Snake Snake's only game on a Nintendo system within the past ten years has been a remake, which doesn't count, never mind Ocarina of Time 3D getting a stage, so he's out. Also Kojima, known troll and Snake's creator, said he wasn't contacted about Snake while laughing so that's the nail in the coffin. Also, he's a filthy Sony character. He is owned by Sony factually. him and his amazing original moveset. Meta Knight He wasn't shown for the new Kirby game's North American release even though that happened to Diddy Kong, so he's out. Also the August 11th PotD (see Meta Knight's page). Plus he was OP, so there's no reason for him to return. I mean, it's not like characters can be nerfed or anything. Lucas Even though Sakurai almost cut Ness for Lucas and clearly added Lucas into Brawl first, Lucas is not a complete clone but he's out. Also, the Gematsu Leak states that Sakurai's development team is deciding between Ness and Lucas, and Lucas will probably "get the cut." Lucas is now a common topic of discussion for cuts, but some people, most of whom don't believe in the Gematsu Leak, believe he's still up in the air. Toon Link Even though Toon Link is already in he's still out because he's the closest thing Brawl had to Pichu. Yoshi Yoshi was cut and replaced by a dinosaur with spinal surgery. Mewtwo Because Greninja. Chrom Sakurai said that he couldn't come up with anything unique for Chrom, but despite the lack of even a concept he clearly programmed Chrom into the game and then cut him after, because that makes sense. Characters That Actually Were Cut In SSB4 *Ice Climbers - 3DS Limitations and Sakurai not wanting to hurt the people who bought the 3DS version even though, oh, I don't know, the Wii U version is superior in almost every other way. But no, not the precious roster! Not any one character bonus! No exclusives! *Glares at HW:L* *Wolf - Was there even a legit reason given? *Lucas - Eventually brought back through DLC. *Squirtle - 3DS Limitations led to transformations being cut, and these two were unfortunately lost in the shuffle. *Ivysaur - 3DS Limitations led to transformations being cut, and these two were unfortunately lost in the shuffle. *Snake - Kojima Third Party. Somehow. Characters That Actually Were Cut In SSBU * * * * * Status of the Characters That Weren't *Jigglypuff - Pretty much exactly the same but updated to match the new artstyle and not look plastic anymore. *R.O.B. - He... actually did get... a new... Final Smash... Sakurai, are you reading this page? *Ike - He was buffed up to have his new Radiant Dawn design. *Falco - Still a clone. But hey, nobody wants Falco gone, just Dr. Mario, Dark Pit, and Lucina. Why? Because they've had over a decade to get used to Falco. But the Ice Climbers fans should still suck it up and stop crying because Falco is clearly better and should not be cut before an entire series is if it came down to the two (even though it didn't). *Meta Knight - Severely nerfed. As in, why does anyone even use this character anymore? *Toon Link - Mostly the same, although he feels a bit off to some Toon Link mains. *Yoshi - The new version is apparently a lot better, actually. *Mewtwo - Will be available as part of the Ultimate Edition's Horse Armor Game of the Year Edition DLC Featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series & Knuckles like Skyrim with guns, which can be pre-ordered exclusively at Gamestop while drinking Mountain Dew''™ ''once in a blue moon on the day of the Spanish Inquisition while posting greentexts on your unpleasant experience in society. Category:Terminology Category:Abominations Category:Ultra Category:Literally Not Good